


This is why we hide our tails, little brother.

by Albme94



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Amaimon being so cute and i hate him but hes so pretty protect him, Edgeplay, Finger Sucking, Handjob Through Pants, Ive only seen the anime, Lollipop licking, Lollipops, M/M, Playtime, Rin being the dumbass he is but protect him too, Tail nibbling, cum, first fic in this fandom, soft, tail porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Amaimon watching Rin's tail move around, like a cat watching a feather toy, and like cats... he grabs it.Rin relaxing but gets interrupted by the demon king of annoying.
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	This is why we hide our tails, little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm the Anime fan, just letting you know now 😎👆🏻👉🏻

Amaimon's eyes followed the tail around, left, right, left, right, left--  
 _"H-Hey!"_ Rin turned around, trying to get his tail loose, "let it go!"   
Amaimon looked at him bored, sucking on his lollipop like nothing was out of the ordinary. _"Why?"_  
"What do you mean _'why'?_ Because I said so" Rin turned around to grab the other but got stopped by a yank.  
"Huh?" Rin felt the energy surge through his body, Amaimon observed quietly as he pulled at the younger demon's tail, _twirled_ the tip around his fingers, slowly letting his thumb slide _down..._

Rin looked like he was either about to fall asleep or moan, Amaimon wanted to see the last one, he pulled the tail and moved closer, close enough to be able to smell Rin's hair.  
 _"Mmm..._ I like the smell of Rin" he said, probably meant to himself, Rin groaned and resisted the _urge,_ he wanted to tell the demon king to fuck off... But... "w-what's...."   
Amaimon looked up at Rin's flushed face, his mouth was briefly open, he watched it closely and **decided what Rin needed.**

Rin's eyes shot up as the _wet_ feeling surpassed his lips, the taste of _earth_ and _candyfloss_ was overwhelming, he looked to the side and saw Amaimon's _unimpressed_ face, "it's one of my favourites."   
Rin swallowed as the lollipop was pulled out of his mouth, Amaimon held it infront of the young prince's face " _lick it._ " Amaimon's voice was the same usual monotone, but it had a bit more _'kick'_ to it.

  
Rin didn't know what to do, his tail was being _played_ with, Amaimon was looking at his lips, the sudden _tightness_ in his pants, he couldnt say anything so he stuck his tongue out.

Amaimon's eyes widened in glee as the other's tongue licked the tip of his sweets, he slowly _rotated_ it around the tongue, he half expected this is where the fun would end... But Rin's gagged moan told him otherwise. Amaimon smirked, "let's play". 

  
Amaimon's fingers slid down the tail, getting _closer_ to the base, the tip is sensitive _yes..._ but the further down you go... _**Other**_ sensations happen.  
Amaimon put himself against Rin's back, tail flicking between them, he had Rin's face crooked to the side so he could watch Rin's expressions.  
Rin wanted _something,_ to escape? **More?** _Amaimon?_ The lollipop was pushed against and down Rin's tongue, almost down to his throat; he tilted his head up, felt his tail being grabbed and caressed, he felt as if he was being _edged_ on.

"Am... _ai._..mon..." Rin moaned around the candy, the smell of the older demon's fingers was both disturbing and... _**arousing**_.   
Amaimon felt his pulse beat faster as Rin's tongue ignored the candy and started working on his fingers, he slowly let his fingers slide on top of the lollipop and felt Rin's mouth suck on them both.

The half play with the tail was being turned up, Rin was sucking like there were no tomorrow, Amaimon pulled and started to weakly nibble on the tail, something Rin _apparently_ liked.  
Now with a free hand, Amaimon wanted to know _how far_ his new playmate would let him go.  
 _"Hhnnggg"_ Rin yanked his hips to the touch, not stopping, fingers carefully touching the _seams_ around his pants, the vibrations of _nail_ on _denim_ was arousing on a whole other level.

Amaimon was _sporting_ a good bulge of his   
own, letting it rub against the base of the tail as his tongue swirled around the middle, Rin gasped as the fingers and lollipop popped out of his mouth.  
The older brother leaned against him until he was on top, Rin held his head up from the floor with his arms, Amaimon's face was close to his neck, dick rubbing his ass, hand slowly _pulling_ and _rubbing_ his cock.

"Do you _like_ the game, _little brother?"_ He whispered, his voice was soothing and playful, it sent shivers down Rin's spine.  
The _unmistakable_ sound of a zipper being pulled down earned a held back noise from the younger, _"no?"_ Amaimon blinked slowly, Rin shook his head, the zipper went up again. 

Amaimon grabbed as much dick as he could get and starting pumping it, "aa _ahhh_ \--" Rin pushed his body up, Amaimon took this as an invitation to hold him in place; rubbing his own against Rin while circling his thumb on, _what he assumed,_ the tip of the prince's dick.

A few thrusts and the unmistakable _body vibration,_ Rin's wholeheartedly moan and the _wet_ feeling at his fingertips "oh? _Already?"_ Amaimon stroked him through his ecstasy, his body slumped down, the demon king of earth flipped them over so Rin sat against a wall and Amaimon sat opposite of him; _incase he tried to fight him when he woke up_ , his fingers smelled different but nevertheless like Rin, licking what he could off his fingers. _"Mmm"_  
Rin opened his eyes, "w-what?" He watched as Amaimon sucked on his fingers, "you _taste_ good, brother" he innocently stated, Rin's face burned up. "D-Don't _say_ shit like that!" Rin got up although his body screamed _'no',_ he quickly left the room, leaving a confused Amaimon.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, a few days ago: I've read most of the fics of this ship... but I cant write the characters so I wont try 
> 
> Me now: OK SO I JUST CASUALLY WROTE THIS TINY FIC OK BUT LIKE THIS DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING
> 
> (But like srly, I still dont think I wrote, well Amaimon right, so I'm sorry)


End file.
